


I Am Wrath

by MarcellusMiro66



Series: The Actionverse (or Crimeverse) [1]
Category: Sing (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gun Violence, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: "What do I see when I look at you?" "What do you see when you look at me?" / Ash is shot by the bear mafia who is after Mike; Buster, Rosita, and Johnny each seek revenge, all the while uncovering a bigger conspiracy behind the curtain. [Sing 2016; takes place after the show; a potential Crossover]





	

**(7:00PM)**

The audience cheered on Meena and her performance, continuing on even after she exited off stage. The other contestants greeted and congratulated her backstage. One of said contestants was a teenage gorilla named Johnny, who – like Meena – was afraid of singing, but for an entirely different reason. He had just reunited with his father, the notorious crime boss known as "Big Daddy", who had finally realized his son's dream of being a singer and embraced him for it. Unfortunately, he had to break himself out of jail in order to do so, meaning that the police had to be looking for him by this point.

Big Daddy wasn't the only one the police were looking for, though.

A screech of wheels caught everyone's attention, revealing the source of the sound to be Mike and Violet, along with the bear mob from a few days earlier,

_**"You wretched mouse! You get back here! Where's our $100k?!"** _

The mouse couple ran down the aisle like a married couple would, taking refuge with the group, who had some slight idea why this Bear Mafia was out for Mike's blood,

"Hey. Why don't you lot just back off?" Big Daddy stepped forward, coming between the predators and their prey. Meena's grandfather, who tensed up at the sight of the criminal gang, seemed to get the idea and became one of the many adult males who slowly stood up, ready to revolt. The group shielded Mike and Violet, who held on to each other for dear life,

"Yeah, we just wanted to see our kin sing!" Meena's grandfather protested and stood aside Big Daddy, who caught a glimpse of the bear's Taurus PT92AFS, "Why are you bears busting in like the cops?"

"I'll tell you why." The leader took two steps forward, "Because that little rat owes us a debt! I am going to choke my $100k out of him!"

Big Daddy, believing this bear to be accusing Johnny, felt his fists clench up at the assumed accusation, "Over my dead body."

"That I can arrange." The bear drew his Taurus PT92AFS and aimed at Mike and Violet, but his arm was shoved upward by Meena's grandfather and his trunk; he himself pushed the bear forward and towards his fellow cronies, sending them all tumbling down. The audience took this opportunity to retreat outside to safety, some of them even calling the cops. It was complete chaos from there; Big Daddy, Meena's grandfather, and even Norman of all animals got a scuffle with each of the three bears. The contestants, led by Buster, Eddie, and Nana, followed the audience outside when both Rosita and Ash noticed the former's kids unsupervised and afraid, not knowing what to do. They both rushed over and took half of 24 of the children before realizing that there was one more. One more child that was in the line of sight of the bear's Taurus. Ash, acting on instinct, rapidly rushed over and leaped forward...just as the trigger finger twitched.

_**BANG!** _

The next few minutes were a blur to Ash: her vision, her sight, and her sound. She heard numerous voices calling out for her, but they were all definitely distorted. Well, save for one: Johnny's. It somehow remained even after she finally faded away into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(9:00PM)**

Two hours later, Ash was admitted into the hospital with the contestants each feeling their share of guilt, particularly Buster, Rosita, Mike, and Johnny. On one hand, Mike was the one directly responsible for this mess...at least, in his right mind. On the other, Rosita and Buster weren't fast enough. On the in-between side, Johnny had discovered that his father believed that the bear – who shot Ash – was after him, "him" being Johnny himself. Despite his good deed, Big Daddy was still arrested for being an escaped fugitive, but the officers said that since the Bear Mafia they had also arrested was the biggest criminal gang besides his own, his former sentence of seven years was reduced to two. The Bear Mafia had their sentence induced by seven years for a total of nine years. It was a bit of a stretch for the police department, but it was the least they could do.

In Johnny's eyes, however, it wasn't enough.

The nurse, a Goitered Gazelle, entered the room and was instantly bombarded with a bunch of basic questions. She raised her hooves up as a means of silently calming them down; she nodded and responded,

"The young girl will survive...but I don't know when she'll wake."

Rosita was one of many people horrified by this response, "Are you saying that she's in a coma?"

The gazelle nurse sadly nodded, "Yes. It may be temporary, however. Don't give up hope."

While everybody was saddened by the fact that Ash was in a coma, they were also mostly relieved that Ash was going to live. Rosita's first thought of Ash's rather convenient coma was Lance. She frowned upon the teenage porcupine's ex-boyfriend; ironically enough, he was Ash's main motivation for the show. Nonetheless, she – along with the other contestants, namely Gunter – saw Lance as nothing less of a complete and utter egotistical Jerkass. Yes, she was prone to profanity.

Rosita looked up to find Buster pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and concerning her, "Mr. Moon? Are you all right?"

"What am I going to tell her parents? That is, if she even has parents?" Buster was taking very deep breaths and rubbing his forehead; one of his contestants was almost killed in a botched deal between rival gangs, and he held himself responsible. His contestants – no, his friends (Mike was a close exception) – were the closest thing he had to a family. It wasn't that outrageous of a statement to make considering his father's death only months ago before the show, added to his persistent pain. His last wish to his son was for him to pursue his dream and make the most of it.

"Hey, has anyone seen Johnny?" Meena suddenly spoke up as she glanced around. Everybody in the room mimicked the Indian elephant's actions, causing the contestants to worry about the teenage mountain gorilla. Buster, Rosita, and eventually Mike exchanged worried glances at each other, each coming up with the same idea.

The same dreadful idea of where Johnny might've gone to.

* * *

Johnny arrived at the garage and entered his father's office; he mentally thanked his uncle Bob for not spilling out the secret a few years earlier, but more on that later. He was in a severe state of immense infuriation that he swiftly smashed the hidden wall open with his bare fist. He pulled out one of the numerous black duffel bags and unzipped it, revealing 80 stacks of $100 hundred dollars. He had no idea how much it added up to, but it had to be enough to make a poor animal filthy rich. He decided to take one more bag just in case, before realizing his mistake and fixing the wall.

_"Ash. I know that those bears shot you, but...I feel like that this is my fault. For that, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting you in harm's way. It was Mike who stole from them in the first place, but it was me who never noticed you until the gunshot rang out. I guess what I'm trying to say is..."_

_Johnny couldn't finish his sentence at first, but he sighed softly and whispered in Ash's ear: "You are my world, Ash. You will be avenged."_

_Johnny, despite not meaning to say that ("You are my world"), softly placed a kiss on Ash's forehead before leaving her room, definite determination burning in his eyes._

Johnny turned over the engine of the getaway truck and sped off to downtown, definite determination burning in his eyes.

* * *

_At the same time..._

The white wolf parked his car in the parking garage and entered inside the hotel suite. Walking through the lobby, he noticed guests and employees (or, in his words, _predators_ and  _prey_ ) interact with one another, much to his disgust. It had been only a few months since the conspiracy on predators by prey left many citizens on the edge and eventually off it. The few months had passed and everything was back to normal, only bigger and better. Well, to the majority of them, at least.

The white wolf entered his room and, closing/locking the door behind him, immediately noticed something was amiss:

_"Chief Bogo doesn't tolerate any secret stealers, let alone secret keepers, Mr. White."_

_'Oh, hell... I never thought I'd hear him again...'_ Mr. White tentatively turned and found a faint figure in the shadows, making out his outline as he continued talking:

_"In fact, he would resort to mindless killing if said secrets concerned his daughter."_

_'Oh, fuck... This is worser than I thought.'_ Mr. White was glad when he gestured him to sit; if not, he wouldn't have any access to his stainless steel Jericho 941 R:

"Well, it was bound to happen, anyway. Just not from the animal I was expecting."

_"Who were you expecting? Bogo himself or his two top cops?"_

"Please, I wouldn't stand a chance against Bogo, nor will either Wilde or Hopps. Either way, I'm ultimately untouchable."

_"Unlike your important informant, Mr. White?"_

Mr. White blinked in bewilderment before sighing in understanding, "True. How did he die?"

_"Not well."_

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

_**He** and Mr. White's contact somehow had their previous fight in the hallway end up in the bathroom. The fight was brief yet brutal: **He** was quick on his thinking and drenched a nearby towel in warm water, while he was quick on his reflexes and grabbed a nearby shaving razor (the old-fashioned one). _ _Lunging at him with it, he was swiftly disarmed by **his opponent** , who continuously wrapped the towel around both of his arms. After doing so, **he** slammed him into the walls and made him drop the razor before pushing him into the sink of still running warm water. As **he** held him by the neck and secured arms, the contact flailed his legs around in agony before letting unconsciousness get the best of him._

_**He** , all the while, had deep regrets and no regrets while committing this remorseless action. **He** had took part in one of this most unforgivable crimes in history, and **he** wasn't going to let him go unpunished because of it. Then again, **he** was taking another life, guilty or innocent. His conscience was nagging him about it at the back of his mind._

**_He_ ** _let him drop to the floor and gazed upon his work. **He** scoffed in annoyance because of it._

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

**_He_** and Mr. White both exchanged glances, the latter making nothing of the former.

"Made you feel it, didn't he?"

 ** _He_** wordlessly nodded in response, Mr. White sighing softly in return. He set down his Jericho 941 and resigned to his fate, something **_he_** noticed as **_he_** readied his suppressed Glock 17.

"Well... You needn't worry."

_"Let me guess. The second is...considerably."_

"... Yes, actually."

 _"Good."_ **_He_** raised his Glock 17 and opened fire with that one shot. One shot to finish his job. One shot to hit his target. One shot...to take his revenge.

 _"... Yes. Considerably."_ He placed his silenced handgun away and retreated from the crime scene, the wounded Mr. White smiling in pride as he succumbed to his injuries. _'Good job, kiddo...'_

* * *

 **_He_ ** _, beginning to walk away and hunt down his final target, noticed a blued Walther PPK/S on the floor, untouched and unused. Picking it up, **he** sensed a presence behind him. The contact grunted in frustration as he raised his H&K USP Compact, attempting to take down his prey. **He** turned first and opened fire with the compact handgun, blood splattering from the head of his attempted assailant, who went down instantly._

 **_He_ ** _knew his name. Everybody knew his name._

* * *

**("You Know My Name" - Chris Cornell)**

Johnny continued driving down the road, his road rage getting the best of him and barely controlled. Johnny didn't know who, what, when, why, or how. Johnny _did_ know that he had to do this.

 _If you take a life do you know what you'll give?_  
Odds are you won't like what it is  
When the storm arrives would you be seen with me  
By the merciless eyes of deceit?

If Ash died, she wouldn't die in vain. She died doing the right thing...much like his mother. After all, it was like they mostly say: **_"Revenge...is a dish best served freezing cold or flaming hot."_** This thought alone was enough to surge his speed to the point where he ran red lights; red was all he could see now.

 _I've seen angels fall from blinding heights_  
But you yourself are nothing so divine  
Just next in line...

Buster had long since left the hospital and arrived back at the theatre, which was surrounded by police officers and news reporters of the like. He entered inside and performed an efficient examination - specifically, the spot Ash was shot. A pocket-sized puddle of blood and a few quills weren't the only things he had noticed: The bullet had gone _straight through_ her.

 _Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?

Normally, a 9x19mm bullet would hit its target and stay there; this particular bullet - or maybe its _gun_ \- was somehow strong. Either way, Buster was largely livid by this discovery.

 _The coldest blood runs through my veins_  
_You know my name..._

Rosita, unlike Buster, hadn't long since left the hospital and arrived at her house; Norman vouched to drop off the kids at home and watch over the them. _'_ _As if I had any other choice...'_ She couldn't help but think to herself.

 _If you come inside, things will not be the same_  
When you return to my night  
If you think you've won  
You never saw me change  
The game that we have been playing...

She fiddled with her hands and bit her bottom lip, a brisk breath leaving her mouth as it formed a frown.

 _I've seen diamonds cut through harder men_  
Than you yourself  
but if you must pretend  
You may meet your end...

_'Those bears... No. No, Rosita. You're letting your anger get the best of you again. Remember what happened to that poor boy who bullied Tess. Then again...she's my daughter. Ash isn't.'_

_Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_  
_The odds will betray you_  
_And I will replace you_  
_You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfill you_  
_It longs to kill you_  
_Are you willing to die_  
  
_The coldest blood runs through my veins..._

Rosita saw it as a legal loophole and pulled out and glanced down at her iPhone. Calling her close colleague, she raised the phone to her ear and waited as the dial tone droned on.

 _Try to hide your hand_  
Forget how to feel  
**(Forget how to feel)**  
Life is gone with just a spin of the wheel  
**(A spin of the wheel)**

Jack left the hotel as quickly as he came. He knew Mr. White had no direct involvement in the dastardly deed, but he had a  _in_ _direct_ involvement nonetheless. That clearly counted in his right mind.

 _Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you_  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize; it may never fulfill you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die  
  
The coldest blood runs through my veins  
You know my name  
**(You know my name)**  
You know my name  
**(You know my name)**  
you know my name!  
You know my name!  
You know my name!

Johnny, Rosita, and Buster sighed softly in realization of what they needed to do: Ash would be avenged.

Johnny, Rosita, and Buster simultaneously nodded, _'Ash would be avenged.'_


End file.
